


Midnight Figments

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SSSnippetADay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: A compilation of random snippets or drabbles that I started writing due to #SSSnippetADay on Twitter, ones that I don't really intend to make into a full fic. Genres may vary.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Wings

Sweat trickled down his temples as he walked his way to the cashier. It's not that he wasn't used to buying groceries, it's just that it was his first time buying something that has never been in his grocery list before.

Good thing there was no one else in the queue. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the woman by the cash register. "Is...is this the one with wings?"

The young woman shifted her gaze and met Sasuke's, making her jaw drop.

Quite used to the reaction, his nervousness went down the drain as he asked once more, "Miss, is this the one with wings?"

"Oh!" The woman finally realized the item that he was holding, a slight disappointment was visible on her face at the implication of that. "Y-yes, sir."

Sasuke smirked. Never mind the nervousness.

\---

He reached Sakura's place in no time. Using his spare key, he entered the apartment and saw his girl sleeping on the couch. He smiled.

If having to buy this item again and again meant being with her for the rest of his life, then he doesn't mind.


	2. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. A Kimi No Nawa AU ;)

It felt like a miracle. He thought he almost lost her, and she thought she would never see him in person at all. But now, they finally saw each other although only for a short while.

They didn't want to forget, so when Sasuke wrote his name on Sakura's hand, she knew he would always remain in her mind until the next time they see each other again.

However, when Sakura opened her palm, it wasn't his name that she saw. "I can't remember your name with this." Tears streamed down her face as she read those three words that she didn't expect to receive from someone who seemed to be a mere part of a beautiful dream. "But I think I would always remember your love for me."


	3. Forbidden

“There’s nothing I could give you.”

  
“You’re wrong. There’s one thing.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, arms crossed as he continued to stand beside her room’s door.

Sakura paced closer to him with a sheepish smile. She raised her hand and gently placed it on the left side of his chest to prove her point. Her smile widened when he tensed.

“Your love, it's there, right? But you’re afraid to give it to me because you think I wouldn’t receive it. But I would, Sasuke-kun. And I would give you my love as well.”

“You would. But you shouldn’t. That’s just what it is.”


	4. Autumn

"I've always wanted to write a song for you." She smiled a bit, before inhaling sharply while her eyes brimmed with tears. "But I didn't expect that it would be about you leaving, and me not knowing how to cope with that." 

A stray tear finally trickled down her face as the wind blew towards her direction. Autumn leaves swayed around her then, like graceful dancers making their exit from the stage after the curtain call. And as Sakura followed the movement of one leaf that fell on the marble plate exactly in between his first name and last name, she pondered about how seasons incessantly change.

She then picked up her guitar case and stood with a sigh, now ready to leave this place with the reminder that in the same way, her autumn would end one day.


	5. Pandemic

"I just wish these will all be over soon." Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her hand and disregarding the pile of papers on her table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this pandemic. The quarantine. My goodness, Sasuke-kun, it feels like I've been living here in the hospital for three months now and I haven't even seen you since this all began! I miss—"

"Look at your window."

"W-what?"

"Look at your window, now." She could hear the smile in his voice on the other line.

Reluctantly, Sakura stood from her seat and checked her office window. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THERE, SASUKE-KUN?" She was sure there was a smirk behind Sasuke's mask as he simply stood there, floors down, staring back at her with the eyes that she missed the most.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she immediately opened her window, more excited than ever for all these to be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!! And to our amazing frontliners, hope you are doing well! Thank you for your hardwork! :D
> 
> Let me know about your thoughts about these snippets, guys! I post almost everyday on Twitter also! :) You could follow me @AriannJS :)


	6. Picture Frame

She soon realized that she's been staring for a couple of minutes at the same photo seated on her clinic desk yet again, eyes trailing at every facial feature of the young Uchiha scowling at the camera.

Through the years, it's been an unconscious habit for her to glance at that first photo of Team 7. There used to be a frown on her face whenever she got a glimpse of Sasuke on the only physical remembrance she had of him, accompanied with a pang on her chest due to the fact that he'd left their team and the village for the first time and for negative reasons many years ago. 

Today, however, there was a small smile on her face as her fingers brushed the glass of the picture frame; because this time, she has an assurance that he'll be back to see her again.


	7. Passion

There was something about the way she gazes at her patients while conducting their required check ups after every mission. But he couldn't put it into words on the first few times he saw it. 

As time went by, he witnessed her still going to the hospital despite her lack of sleep, doing surgeries after having a sudden mental breakdown in the hospital's corridor, and even delivering a baby after getting injured from an S-rank mission. 

One thing never changed, the sparkle in her eyes never went away. 

And now, he knows, that's what you call unrelenting passion. For in the same way that she was passionate in healing people, he got to realize he wanted to have the same zeal in protecting her and the entire village.


	8. Overheard

"Is it true, Sakura?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Naruto told me. He overheard you & Ino at the lab yesterday."

"Wha—oh...Uhm, well...yes. But I'm not expecting anything, Sasuke-kun. It's okay if you don't feel the same. It's okay if you don't love me b—"

"I do."


	9. Moment by Moment

"How often do you think of me when you were traveling?"

"Moment by moment."

"You're kidding me. Even in a fight?"

"Aa. I always imagine what it feels like fighting enemies alongside you for the rest of my life."

"S-sasuke-kun, w-what do you..."

"Marry me, Sakura."


	10. Enchanted

Unnamed emotions stirred inside him as he watched her sing her heart out on that small stage, with her eyes not leaving his.

And when he met her backstage once the show was over, he gazed at her until she answered,

"Yeah. I was enchanted to meet you, Sasuke-kun."


	11. Summon

“You’re lying.”

“Sakura-chan…”

“No. You’re...you’re lying. You’re just saying this because you want me to stop waiting for him, right? Because you’re one of those who believes that I’m a fool for still loving him after everything. Stop this. You’re lying.”

“He’s not, Sakura. Summons have a way of telling an immediate loved one or authority about their master’s...death. And we know full-well that Sasuke’s hawk brought this piece of his cloth so—“

“It could be for any other reason, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Sakura, no.”

“He couldn’t...he’s not...You’re both lying! He’s not dead. He told me he would see me when he’s back. He’s...he can’t…”

And that was the last time that they saw Sakura in the village premises.


	12. Eyes

Weird.

Out of this world.

Mutant.

Cursed.

Demon.

He already got used to the way people peek at him with those words so deeply etched in their minds because of his eyes. Intentionally or not, they sometimes even mutter those within his earshot.

Sasuke has learned to shut them off over the years as he minds his own business. Besides, he didn't go to school to be accepted by people, but to learn in order to achieve his dreams one day.

But when this transfer student paced the aisle towards the back of the classroom and sat beside him – the chair that has remained vacant for as long as he could remember – he suddenly felt annoyed. 

Did she really have to come this close so she could observe him and eventually taunt him about his peculiar eyes just like everybody else?

His chin was resting on his clasped hands when he noticed her staring at him.  _ Of course, it starts with that _ , he thought. And when he couldn't take it anymore, he shut his eyes and muttered under his breath, "What the hell is your problem?"

The pink haired transferee was taken aback. "I...I'm sorry. I just...uhm...well, your eyes are beautiful."

Sasuke whipped his head at her in surprise. And as his blazing red eyes clashed with her soothing green ones, he didn't expect to feel something he has never felt for the longest time.

In  _ her _ eyes, he found home.


	13. Council

“So you’re telling me you’re gonna keep Sasuke in jail even though everything was taken away from him by this place he tried to protect? If not because of him, we probably would’ve died during the war!”

“He’s a rogue, Sakura.”

“And Orochimaru plotted things against the village, hoarded secret scrolls, experimented on various humans including our civilians, and murdered the third hokage!” She pressed. “But why is he out there? Why is Sasuke reaping all the punishment for what other people like that white-faced man have sown?!”

Yet the council stared blankly at her as they signed the papers for Sasuke Uchiha’s lifetime imprisonment one by one.


	14. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ItaIzu content because we need more of that hehehez

"It's starting to bother me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your otouto. It's starting to bother me how he's been burying himself with his work and graduate studies more than he's supposed to."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't think so, Itachi-kun."

The said man heard a sigh while he was preparing plates on the dining table. "I don't understand, Izumi. You know he’s been working hard so he could get his own place soon, right?"

"That’s...I don’t think that’s it." Izumi paused to turn off the stove in front of her before turning to Itachi. “Well, I just noticed how he seemed to be more gloomy ever since Sakura-chan left for Kiri for her residency. And I feel like he’s trying his best to preoccupy himself just so he wouldn't think about her so much, don't you think?"

Itachi slowly nodded in understanding, trying to recall how his younger brother was acting in the past seven months. He then realized that true enough, Sasuke has been taking more overtime shifts in his job, and he's been adamant in writing his thesis lately despite having no interest and motivation in doing so before. On weekends, Sasuke doesn't even rest nor stay at home with them that much for he either chooses to take another shift at work or spend the whole day at the gym.

Itachi couldn’t recall a time wherein Sasuke was not preoccupied with something, and worst, he could barely remember seeing him smile recently. He knew that Izumi was right for this wasn't how Sasuke usually operates. And she has every reason to be bothered by that fact.

He gave her a soft smile. "You're still as observant as ever. I’m pretty sure you’re already thinking of doing something to help him. What is it? You know how stubborn he could be though, so I just hope he would listen to us this time."

“I know that.” Izumi chuckled. “Because Sasuke got it from his nii-san.”

“Hey. I’m not that stubborn.” Pouting, Itachi crossed the kitchen to approach her and then tapped her forehead with his two fingers.

She blushed at the familiar motion, before having a concerned expression once more.

“So what do you have in mind?”

“Hmm. Won’t your business conference be held at Kiri next weekend?”

“Uh, yeah. I already booked my flight earlier. What does that have to do with—oh.”

Izumi smirked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “What do you think? That's the best idea I could think of.”

"Izumi, that's...actually a really great idea. But…" Itachi suddenly knelt down in front of her and planted a kiss on her now large stomach. He then looked up at her, gently caressing her belly with one hand. "I'm only at ease to leave because I know Sasuke would be here with you. But if I take him with me, I don't think I'd—"

"Don't worry about me, Itachi-kun." Izumi caught his hand in hers. "I'll be okay. We'll be okay. Besides, I could always call your parents or stay at their place should there be any emergency." She tugged at his hand for him to stand up. And when he did, she placed her arms around his neck, smiling at him in assurance. "I believe Sasuke needs a break. And what better break can we give him than this, right?"

Sighing, Itachi pulled her in an embrace. "Alright, then. Let's set it up. Thank you for also loving my brother, Izumi."

-

"Dinner's ready, Sasuke!"

"You could go ahead. I'm still working on s—nii-san! Don't just barge inside my room like that!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at his remark and paced across the room, almost stepping on some books and papers on the white floor. "I thought you're the organized one."

"I am, in fact, organizing my stuff. That's why I told you to go ahead and not wait for me anymore."

"Foolish little brother." The older Uchiha proceeded to ruffle Sasuke's hair. "You organize your stuff but you don't organize your life. Let's go. You're not going to miss another freshly cooked dinner by my wife once again." Then he began exiting the room.

"But I'm—"

"I said let's go, Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke reluctantly dropped his books on his bed to follow his nii-san as if he was that same kindergarten who used to ride on his back.

"Awesome! I'm glad you're joining us again, Sasuke! I cooked your favorite."

As if in cue, Sasuke's stomach grumbled at the sight of the floating tomato slices on Izumi's miso soup. Now he had no regrets that he joined the couple for dinner. Yet a part of him suddenly wished that he could taste a specific someone's miso soup again.

"Are you free next weekend, Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother across the table as they ate. "I'm not yet sure. I have lots of things to work on."

"You always have a lot of things to work on." Izumi regarded him with a frown. "The three of us haven't even spent much time together lately. Or rather, the four of us." She gently patted her stomach.

"Hn. Gomen," he muttered sincerely. Sometimes he wished he could spend time with them and give time for himself, but he needed things to keep his mind busy, as if those tasks were the only ones that he could hold on to so he wouldn't dwell on any unnecessary emotions.

He went back to eating his food, not noticing the knowing glances that his brother and sister-in-law were sharing with one another.

And then, Itachi cleared his throat, catching his attention once more. "If I tell you that I want you to join me on my business trip at Kiri, would you be able to set aside whatever's on your plate for the mean time?"

With widened eyes, Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to form a response to that. The moment he heard the word "Kiri," he suddenly remembered seeing vivid green orbs, smooth rose-colored hair, and a captivating wide smile right in front of his very eyes.

His heartbeat sped up at the memory. It's been a while since the last time he saw her face, embraced her petite body, and tapped her wide yet pretty forehead. And if he's understanding his brother right, he—

"Can you make time and join me, Sasuke?" Itachi was smiling at him this time. Izumi was doing the same thing, with an expectant look on her face as she waited for his answer to her husband.

And for the first time in a long time, he showed a small smile as well. "Y-yeah. I think I can."


	15. Beautiful

"Y-you've got to be kidding me. This is paradise, Sasuke-kun!"

She began giggling and running at the vast field of flamboyant blossoms like a little girl, and then twirling and humming to an upbeat tune that he barely knows. It was the happiest he has seen her ever since they began their peregrination. And seeing her like that, with the knowledge that it was his doing, has enkindled an emotion tucked deep down the recesses of his heart. 

One of these days, he would find the courage to put it into words in front of her. But for now, as she stared back at him in wonder when she finally realized that he didn't move an inch from where he was, he found himself well-content that he gets to see such a view every single day.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" She lifted her hand to his cheek after striding back to him.

He shook his head with a small smile, and then he muttered, "You're much more beautiful than all these combined."


	16. Missing You

"Did you feel lonely during the years that you defected the village?" The silence on the rooftop of the hospital was broken w/ her query.

"I guess. But most of the time, I forced myself not to feel things."

"Feel things like what?"

He looked away. "Missing you."


	17. Better

With remarkable stealth, he entered their bedroom through the window and landed soundlessly on the floor. He was expecting to see his wife asleep as he took off his anbu mask and weapon bag.

But a serene voice filled their dim room with, "How are you, Anata?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura slowly sitting up on the bed, her vivid eyes laced with both concern and delight as they stared at his mismatched ones. 

As he took in the sight of his wife – the only constant thing in his ever so chaotic life, he found himself saying, "Better now."


	18. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really planning for this to be lengthy since it's just a snippet but IDK, it became some sort of a practice in writing a fic with pure conversations. Please let me know your thoughts on each snippet! I'd highly appreciate fangirling with you and knowing your comments! :D

"Sakura."

"Ne, take care when you get there, alright? Wear appropriate clothes for the weather, eat a lot, rest when you must, and—"

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"...It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun. I know how valuable your dreams are for you. I can't compare to that."

**o - o - o**

"It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure? Bec—"

"I'm fine, Ino. I've been fine for a while now. Sometimes it still stings. But scars still get itchy sometimes, right? Doesn't mean the wound is still open though."

"Makes sense. But don't you miss him?"

"I..."

**o - o - o**

"Not again, Naruto."

"I'm not here to give another 'unsolicited info about his life in the US', Sakura-chan. But, Sasuke's coming back."

"That's...nice. He probably needed a vacation to his hometown after 6 years, huh?"

"I guess not."

"Eh?"

"He's staying this time."

**o - o - o**

“You came."

"Wouldn't miss it. Naruto said the entire Konoha 11 would be here, so, yeah."

"I...appreciate it, Sakura. I really do."

"Sure. Uhm...congrats to you & Karin!"

"...Sakura, I'm so s—"

"Don't...Sasuke. I've heard that before. I don't need to hear it again."

**o - o - o**

"None of us was prepared for that. Heck, even Naruto didn't know! I...I don't like this, Sakura. No scar is supposed to be opened again, right?"

"N-no. This is...I guess this is a new wound, Ino. And I...I don't...Ino, I don't think it'll get healed any time soon."

**o - o - o**

"As I was saying, we need to send one of our best doctors to Suna for a year to join the ongoing research for this vaccine. It's going to be a huge adjustment so—"

"I'll go."

"Sakura?"

"I'll go, Dr. Senju."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I go, I'll get healed too."

**o - o - o**

"Next patient, plea—Sasuke?! Sasuke! What are you d—"

"Is it true, Sakura?"

"Huh? What do you mean? And what are you doing in my clinic? I'm a pedia, Sasuke. Set an appointment with anoth—"

"Is it true that you're going to Suna?"

"...yes. How did you know?"

"Don't go."

"What? Wait a second, Sasuke...you suddenly returned to Konoha after 6 long years, surprised us with a reunion-slash-engagement party, and then now you suddenly decided to barge inside my clinic just to tell me not to go to Suna?"

"I broke off the engagement."

"..."

"Just...please don't go, Sakura."

"Excuse me, but I'm...wow...you have no right, Sasuke. Who are you to stop me? And not to be insensitive, but I don't think your engagement is my business at all. So why are you sud—"

"I still love you. I...I never stopped."

"You're not making any sense. I have patients waiting for me, Sasuke. Just leave."

"Sakura, please...just...please listen t—"

"6 years. It's been 6 years and now that I'm finally moving on with my life, you want me to listen to whatever explanation I should've received a long time ago? Just leave, Sasuke. Just leave, like what you always do."

"That's my mistake, Sakura. That's my biggest mistake. And if this is my only chance to correct it, I hope you could just hear me out this time."

"..."

"I'm...sorry. For everything until now. I...I'm sorry that I chose my career over you, Sakura. I was naive. My eyes were fixated in making it big in the business world so we could gain everything that my family has lost since...since Itachi's passing. 

"I worked hard and slowly made it to the top. Yet at the end of every single day, I had this nagging guilt in my heart because I have left you just like that. I'm sorry that I didn't even reach out. The guilt consumed me, Sakura. It did. And every time I think about you, I just taught myself to accept that maybe...maybe you're meant to be with someone better after all. I couldn't even push myself to contact Naruto and ask about you, because I know that regardless of the information I would get, I've already lost you anyway.

"And the engagement? It was all for the business, Sakura. Nothing more. I could've said no but yet again, I was blinded with the power associated with the merging of our companies, and the shadow of guilt that told me to let go of all hopes of being with you again.

"But then I saw you at the engagement party. You...Sakura, you came. Despite everything. And when I saw your eyes again I just realized how having everything is nothing without you. How empty it has been in the past 6 years because I didn't choose you. It's my worst regret. Now I know, Sakura, that reaching your dreams is more meaningful when you're with the right people—the right person. So if...if you would give me a chance, Sakura, I...I want to start over with you. Just like how I'm willing to start over in the business world because I lost the CEO position after breaking off the engagement, I want to begin again with you."

"S-sasuke, I..."

"I'm sorry. I'm always making you cry."

"No, I'm—thank you. T-thank you for telling me all these. But this is a lot to take in, Sasuke. And...I'm leaving tonight."

"...tonight?"

"Yes. I need to think about all these, Sasuke. And I...I need to heal too. Over the years, I've always felt like I wasn't worth fighting for because of your decisions, and that intensified when you came back and I learned about your engagement. So Sasuke, I don't think...l don't think I can answer this now.

"I appreciate it, really. But I'm—Sasuke, I need this. I believe I do. You know that despite everything, I would still support you again and again, but this time, I'm going to support myself and strive for my own pursuits too."

"I understand, Sakura. You deserve this. I won't take this away from you. Until when will you be in Suna?"

"A year."

"Alright. I understand. Take all the time that you need. It doesn't matter how long, when you come back, I'll be here. And I'll respect whatever decision you would end up having about us, Sakura.

"This time, I'll do the waiting. This time, I'm choosing you."


	19. Online Class

**From** **_Haruno S._ ** **to** **_Me_ ** **:** (Privately)

Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Why is your video turned off?

**From** **_Me_ ** **to** **_Haruno S._ ** **:** (Privately)

Still in bed. Sleepy. I hate this 7AM class.

**From** **_Me_ ** **to** **_Haruno S._ ** : (Privately)

Hey. Why are you smiling?

**From** **_Haruno S._ ** **to** **_Everyone_ ** :

Cos I can imagine your sleepy face. I miss you already. This quarantine sucks.

And then the booming sound of the professor's voice filled Sakura's headphones. "Care to share with all of us who's sleepy in my class and who are you missing, Miss Haruno?"

Sasuke suppressed a smirk when he decided to turn on his video, his eyes fixed on Sakura's tile on  _ Zoom _ . But this time, it was Sakura who turned off her video and Sasuke could imagine her blushing face that he badly missed.


	20. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted on @CoffeeAndSS)

"I made you coffee, sir."

"Hn."

"Is there anything else you need this morning, sir?"

"You."

"W-what?"

"I said 'you,' Sakura."

"S-sir Sasuke...w-why—"

"It's not like we don't know each other since college, Sakura. Now take note of my lunch appointment with you today."


	21. Forest of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted in @CoffeeAndSS)

"When did you know that you're in love with mama, papa?"

"When my eyes met hers while she was stopping me from a rampage in the Forest of Death."


	22. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted on @CoffeeAndSS)

"I love you."

"That's...the first time I heard that from you."

"Hn. But it's true."

"I know. I know it's true whether you say it or not, Sasuke-kun. And I love you too."


	23. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted on @CoffeeAndSS)

Seeing the tinted sunset by her clinic window calmed Sakura after her 48-hour shift. But nothing calmed her better than the letter in her hand that says,

_ Sakura, _

_ Sunsets remind me that I'm a day closer to coming home to you. Please wait a little longer. _

_ Sasuke _


	24. IG Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted on @CoffeeAndSS)

"Teme, you have to see this."

"See what?"

"Just come closer and get my phone, 'ttebayo!"

"I don't want to stand up just to—"

"It's Sakura-chan."

"Give me that."

"I...don't know who the guy is, but I think she went with him reluctantly and—oi! Where are you going?!"


	25. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posted on @CoffeeAndSS)

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

He tilted his head towards the girl running after him.

"Do you...have plans on your birthday?"

"Stop asking me out, Saku—"

"N-no! Sorry, that won't happen again. I just...thought you should take a rest on your day."

He then left with a small smile.


	26. Boy

Sarada's eyes were brimming with tears as she took in the sight in front of her. There were lots of blood on the lower part of her mama's body and she couldn't completely believe that this was finally happening to their family after such a long time.

Sasuke held Sarada in place with an arm around her shoulder, while his other hand – the prosthetic one he finally got through Hashirama's cells – was intertwined with Sakura's.

Sarada couldn't pinpoint what his father was feeling at the sight in front of them, but when they finally heard a cry in the room, her eyes met her papa's and she was surprised to see a tear trickling down his right cheek.

Flinging her arms around her papa's torso, her own tears escaped as well – tears of utter joy that was beyond anything else she has ever felt. And then she said, "It's a boy, papa. My sibling is a boy."


	27. What Matters

She sees the way his eyes soften whenever her mama is talking with him. She sees the way his eyebrows furrow whenever her mama pushes herself too hard at work. She sees the way his hand caresses her mama's hair whenever she falls asleep on the couch. She sees the way his lips steal a kiss on her mom's temple whenever they cook together in the kitchen. 

Others do not see this but she doesn't really mind. Because what's important is Sarada sees and knows: her papa is in love with her mama beyond words.


	28. Antidote

"This one's going to hurt," the pink-haired medic-nin said tersely.

Sasuke simply looked away as she injected a thick and potent liquid in his veins. He then flinched. Sakura was right. Pain coursed through his entire body as the antidote instantly took effect and cleansed his system. 

But as he met the blank gaze of the medic-nin tending to him, Sasuke knew that nothing beats the pain of knowing that he has been too late. For now that he was certain about his hidden affection towards his former teammate, he learned that Sakura doesn't even feel the same anymore.

He suddenly felt a bit dizzy when he heard her mutter, "You'll be unconscious in a while once the poison is completely gone, Sasuke."

Might as well.


	29. Beg

It's been roughly three hours ever since they stood there in silence, trying to believe that this was just a false reality and tomorrow, everything would be okay again.

With a sigh, Naruto turned to his best friend for the nth time that day, finally parting his lips to speak, with his voice sounding hoarse after a long time of holding everything in. "Do you have any words you want to tell her while we're here?"

Sasuke didn't budge, didn't even look his way. He wondered if it was possible for his powerful mismatched eyes to have the prowess of turning back time instead.

The war was over. Peace has begun. Joy was about to come. But somewhere at the back of Sasuke's mind, without Love – without her – all of the things they had fought so hard for was meaningless in the end.

He stared at the memorial stone, eyes fixed on the familiar name engraved on it. He recalled the many times he had uttered that name in a way that surprisingly seemed softer than how he usually speaks.

There's no way he could call that name in that manner now.

"Sasuke?"

Ah. Naruto has a hanging question, he remembered. Yet as usual, he didn't bother responding directly to his fellow war hero, but in his mind, his answer to that was clear: _ "Sakura, if only I was given a chance to beg you to stay with me." _


	30. Dream

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Sakura pouted and playfully pulled her new husband's Uchiha necklace.

Sasuke moved closer to her on the bed. "Nothing. I just remembered how you kept on pushing me away ever since we were kids."

"T-that's in the past now, Sasuke-kun!"

"I know." He wrapped his arm around his wife's petite frame, pulling her even closer before planting a kiss on her temple. "Because now, my dream has already come true." 


	31. Stare

He's been staring at her from across the table for how many minutes now. And even though Sakura was already feeling self-conscious, tightening her grasp on the book she's reading, and biting her lip again and again, Sasuke's eyes never left her face as if he was scrutinizing every bit of it.

She couldn't help but mutter, "S-sasuke-kun, you're staring."

"Am I not allowed to stare at my girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Sakura's hardbound book landed on the table with a thud, calling the attention of the librarian who then shot a glare at them. "T-that's not what I—!"

"Hn." Sasuke stifled a smirk at the realization that he really had such an effect on her. There was pride bubbling inside his chest for finally, he could now officially call her his girl. He continued to stare at her, eyes fixated on a single part. "If I'd like to take your lips right now, would you let me?"


	32. Sleep

"S-sasuke-kun? Was I snoring last night? Or was I moving too much? Was I pulling the blanket to my side more than I should have? I...uhm...or was my hair scattered all over the face? Tell me."

"Tch. Why would I care about those?"

"B-because it's annoying?"

"It's annoying that you're asking nonsense, Sakura. The only thing that matters to me is you're beside me when we sleep."


	33. Gyudon

"I can eat by myself, Sakura." Sasuke released a sigh, eyes stern yet subtly pleading in front of his former teammate.

"With your amputated left arm and your sore right hand? Sure."

"Tch."

Sakura wasn't able to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Oh, don't you tch, tch me, Sasuke-kun! I told you to take it easy on trainings! You've just fought in a war and just gotten out of the hospital for crying out loud!"

She got a point, Sasuke admitted. Yet at the back of his mind, the current predicament with her was more uncomfortable than not being able to eat on his own.

"Now, eat this, please." 

Shutting his eyes, he finally complied and opened his mouth, which soon allowed him to taste the best Gyudon he has ever tasted since the demise of his mom. His eyes remained closed.

"There. You should've done that thirty minutes ago rather than whining that you could eat despite your current condition. You should lessen being stubborn, Sasuke-kun! Especially when I'm around."

"Why are you doing this?"

"W-what..."

"This, taking care of me."

Sakura glanced away and placed the spoon back on the bowl. "I-i'm the medic-nin assigned to you."

With a sigh, Sasuke opened his eyes and watched how Sakura fidgeted with the spoon in her hand. "You were the one who mentioned that I just got out of the hospital. Obviously." He looked around his apartment, wondering for the nth time this day how they ended up sitting on his couch after his time at the training grounds.

Sakura didn't meet his eyes. "Well, I just...I just wanted to check on you. See how you're doing."

"That's all?"

She tersely nodded, and Sasuke could see through her every subtle movement.

His bandaged hand reached to her face, startling the medic as he moved so that her gaze finally collided with his. "I don't think so."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Just tell me why, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She didn't want to be direct, but that was what Sasuke has been asking from her right now. So she blurted out, "Because I still love you. I care about you."

To her surprise, Sasuke's hand fell on his lap as a small smile appeared on his face. "That's all I need to hear."


	34. Cries

The cries reverberated in the room once more, causing the new parents to rise from the bed yet again.

Sakura instantly proceeded to Sarada's crib, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them again as if to push away the lack of sleep.

But then, her husband caught her wrist. "I'll tend to her. Go back to sleep."

"But Anata, you have a mission at dawn, you need to rest more."

Sasuke only shook his head as he lifted her hand close to his lips before leaving a kiss on her palm. "It's fine, Sakura. I'm a shinobi, but I'm also a husband and a father. Let me do this for you."

Sakura felt as if her heart was about to burst at the realization that indeed, Sasuke treasured her and Sarada deeply. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her husband, wondering how in the world he actually began loving her back. She sighed softly. "You're making me fall in love with you all over again, Sasuke-kun."

As Sasuke glanced away, Sakura noticed a tinge of pink on his cheeks despite having just the moonlight to help her eyesight. Sakura chuckled at this.

"Hn. Go back to sleep. I'll take it from here."

And so, Sakura nodded before heading towards the bed. Yet her husband's voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Anata?"

"I love you."


	35. King and Prince

Waking up next to the person you love is one thing. But waking up to see the person you love while embracing the bundle of joy you had both created is another.

Sakura realized this one morning. With the duvet still covering the lower part of her face, she gazed at her king and little prince who were having a time of solitude by the window. Sasuke was still clad in his pajamas, his arm wrapped around their child as the baby rested his head against his shoulder. The sight gave her heart a warmth she has never felt before.

She slowly sat up on the bed, careful not to disturb the father and son. However, Sasuke was still as attentive as ever. "Good morning, Anata." She smiled.

"Hn. Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

Sasuke glanced at the baby as he thought of his answer. "An hour or two, I guess."

"Hmm." Yawning, Sakura stretched a bit. "Were you able to sleep well?"

"Aa. And you?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke's side of the bed, reminiscing how he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her hair before they slept the night before. She nodded with a smile that Sasuke returned with his own.

Then he looked at their son. "Good. Should you feed him now?"

"Not yet. I think we could let him continue to sleep. Did he cry and wake you up earlier?"

"Quite."

"I see. He needs to sleep more, then," Sakura concluded as she began to push the duvet away from her body. She stepped off the bed and then slowly approached the two, still feeling the tinge of pain on the lower part of her body.

Sasuke kissed her temple when she reached him, making her blush like that twelve-year-old girl that developed a crush on him at first sight. 

Sakura clung to his other arm and fixed her eyes on their baby. She said, "He loves it when you hold him."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "How do you know? Is there much difference when you're the one holding him instead of me?"

"Well, he doesn't get to sleep in that position when I hold him. He flails around sometimes unless I'm feeding him. But with you, he's always at peace like now."

"Hn."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

The way Sasuke's eyes subtly widened and his cheeks reddened made Sakura bite her lip. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I just want to say it to the father of my child." She chuckled.

Sasuke feigned a scoff. "You're annoying."

"Ah. I love you too." Sakura giggled once more.

When Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Sakura heaved a sigh of content. She circled his waist with an arm and placed her other hand on his chest before saying, "I'm so glad we could have solemn moments like this as a family, Anata."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, gazing at the window that showed pink blossoms falling from sturdy trees. "Me too, Sakura. Me too."


	36. Hate

"So you’re serious, huh? You’re already tired of me.”

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a well-practiced blank expression. “You heard me last time.” But she couldn’t stop the growing ache in her chest when Sasuke released a dry chuckle.

“Yeah. Maybe I was thinking it was all an act or something.”

“An act?”

“An act to appease my Uncle so he would not kick me out of the clan.”

Sakura glanced away, keeping her facade intact as best as she could despite feeling like she was already crumbling on the inside. “I don’t have time for role plays, Sasuke.”

“I know.” 

Another twinge. The way Sasuke looked down while clenching his jaw and holding back his tears killed her. But she couldn’t back down now.

“You’re already too busy with your own dream after all. I understand, Sakura. I understand.” Sasuke looked up at the sky with a sigh. “You have every reason to get tired of me and all the ties I have with family dramas. You have every reason to hate me, even, for dragging you into this. But...I still tried, you know? I still tried to fight for you. For us.”

Sakura’s lips trembled as she listened to him, her heart breaking even more as she thought about how she talked to Madara about keeping their relationship only to be threatened that Sasuke would be separated from his family if they did so. She fought for them too. Hard. But that didn’t matter anymore.

She knew it was best for him to think that she hated him so that he could hate her too.

“It’s not like any of your words would do anything now, Sasuke. None of this matters anymore. Besides, my flight is tomorrow.”

“Aa.” Sasuke met her hard gaze now, yet the way they stared at each other didn’t spark the usual intimacy they felt whenever their eyes met. “I know none of this matters anymore. ‘Cause I don’t matter to you anymore as well. Still, I want to thank you, Sakura. For everything.” He sighed. “For everything.”

She thought he was about to turn and leave then, only to be astounded when he stepped forward and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears as he pulled her even closer to him. And then, her heart betrayed her. She pushed him with her lips, kissing back with as much ardence as if telling him the words that she couldn’t allow herself to say.

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you still, Sasuke-kun. _

_ I love you and I’m sorry. _

“Sasuke?” But then they heard a familiar deep voice.

In an instant, Sakura was meters away from Sasuke as she left a slap on his cheek. The sound of skin to skin contact still rang in Sasuke’s ears as his widened eyes followed her retreating form.

At that moment, Sasuke heard the sound of Madara’s voice. And then he heard the sound of goodbye as well.


	37. Story

Stolen glances. Sudden meetings. Shy  _ hellos _ . 

Their story began with these. Sasuke would never admit that it was her green, green pools that drew him to look twice at the girl who often passed by his classroom. He would never confess to anyone the delight in his heart whenever he caught her sitting alone at the cafe where he used to study. And he would never say it out loud that he wanted to add three beautiful words to  _ Hello, Sakura  _ every time he saw her in the morning on the way to school.

The progression of their story was smoother than the way his palm felt under her skin whenever she held her hand during a thunderstorm. However...

Stolen heart. Sudden heartbreak. Shy hopes.

Their story ended with these. Sasuke couldn’t deny the fact that his heart was captured by the girl that has become his closest friend. He couldn’t pick up the pieces of this same heart when she told him out of the blue that she has fallen deeply in love with a guy whom he hasn’t even met. And he couldn’t even believe that up until three years of witnessing Sakura and the guy’s blooming relationship, there was still a budding hope deep inside him that one day...one day, they would return to the way they used to be and even progress to something more.

Yet he wasn’t the one penning their story. And their epilogue had been written three years ago.


	38. Sparkle

“OMG, Sasuke-kun! Did you see that new trailer?” Sakura squealed, curling up in a ball as she rolled side to side on the futon. “Ryuji looks so damn handsome! And Yui! How could she be so beautiful? Like, hello?! They look so good together!”

“Like you and me?”

Momentarily, Sakura gaped at her boyfriend, a blush adorning her cheeks. She looked away. “Y-yeah. Like...you and me.” And then she sat up. “On another note, they give so much justice to their characters! And! And! Sasuke-kun! Did you see that scene when Yui held Ryuji close while he was in pain in the Forest of Death? I can’t even! You could really feel the love of their characters despite not being a couple yet!” Another girlish squeal filled the living room, much to Sasuke's amusement. “I really want to see them live again, Sasuke-kun! I really want to see them ag—h-hey, why are you smiling like that?”

Upon being called out, Sasuke glanced down with the hopes of hiding his growing smile. “Nothing. I just like seeing the sparkle in your eyes when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about.”


	39. Coming Home

The airport was filled, yet it didn’t stop Sasuke from noticing familiar pink tresses among the sea of blacks and browns. 7 years of roaming around the cities in the country for his selfish pursuits did not mar his memory of the only girl – a woman now – that has left a mark in his heart. 

Sakura Haruno was at the lobby of Laguindingan Airport, searching, waiting, like what she usually did. The crisp air in Cagayan De Oro was nothing like the Manila heat. Yet Sasuke’s heart warmed at the feeling of having the assurance that there was still at least one thing constant in his life – her.

He began pulling his luggage to approach her, slowly, carefully, like what he usually did. But then, he realized, he didn’t even have to test the waters around her anymore. For the moment that Sakura noticed his presence, her viridian pools met his dark ones and then he finally knew, nothing and no one could make him leave this place ever again.


	40. Playground

They've been staying at the playground for almost two hours now, with Sakura seated on a swing and Sasuke on the grass in front of her. Tears still trickled down Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke felt like pulling his hair for not even bringing a face towel before heading to play that day. He could've at least lent something to his best friend.

Sasuke remained in his position, his legs crisscrossed and eyes fixated on Sakura's crestfallen form. Her red headband was already in disarray against her short pink locks, her eyes were now red and puffy, and her hand still trembled a bit after crying for more than an hour. 

Sasuke felt something breaking inside him, and he couldn't do anything to fix it, and worse, to fix her. 

He clenched his fists. If only Sakura didn't stop him from chasing after those bullies, he could've done to them what he has seen Nii-san do with Shisui-nii through what they called a spar.

A little later, Sakura's tears have stopped streaming down her face, her trembling has subsided, and her breathing has finally become even enough for her to be able to speak. "W-why are you still...here, S-sasuke-kun?"

The boy was startled with the question. He then realized that the eyes he was trying to seek for a few hours now were finally focused on his. He cleared his throat before saying, "I can't just leave you alone here."

"Why?" Sakura sniffed.

"Best friends don't leave each other."

A new set of tears escaped Sakura's eyes upon hearing her best friend's words. And once again, she used her little hands to wipe them.

Sasuke continued to observe her, taking note of the sight and promising himself that he would never allow Sakura to end up like this again.

Until the girl spoke once more, "You've...been staring s-since earlier, Sasuke-kun."

Blinking twice, Sasuke swallowed hard when he realized he had been called out.

"Do you finally realize now that they're right?"

"What? No!" Sasuke's eyes widened until it softened when he saw how Sakura bit her lip and tried to restrain her tears from falling again. He released a sigh and stood up, before leaning close to use his thumb in brushing away the remaining tears near her eyes. 

He then uttered, "I want to kiss you one day, Sakura. I want to kiss you one day and make you feel like you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Because to me, that's what you are."


	41. Unsent

Dear Sasuke,

How have you been? I hope life has been treating you well. I wish I could say the same for me but, maybe not now. 

I miss our random phone calls for at least 4 hours almost every night wherein we talk about anything under the same sky. I miss when you held my hand while you were driving because you said it calmed your senses. I miss it whenever you stared at me and then looked away right after I caught you, simply shrugging it off with an artful smile when I asked you what the stares were all about. I also miss those nights wherein you never failed to kiss me in your own ardent way after bringing me back to my apartment, and yes, even when we just had a fight.

But most of all, I miss you.

I miss us.

Sometimes I wonder why my heart still aches whenever I picture your beautiful face, Sasuke-kun. Then I realized the truth that it's wrong to hold on to something that is not really meant to be yours forever. Maybe that's why it's painful. Maybe that's why it still rips me down to my very core. Because I kept on holding on to what we had. And I kept on holding on to you, even if you already chose to let go. 

But I guess, I'd rather feel this pang in my chest for as long as it takes than have no memory of you at all.

Do you ever think of me? That's so assuming of me, I know. But, do you at least remember me whenever it's spring? Do you still recall something – someone – important to you every March 28? Believe me, I also know how petty it is to ask you these, Sasuke-kun. Yet deep inside me I believe that releasing these questions in a journal you would never see, at the very least, would help me to move forward, even just one tiny step.

So I hope you don't mind me asking...do I still have a place in that heart of yours? Even if it's just a little?

I wish I could hear a resounding "yes" with your baritone voice. But that would be too much for me to hope for. 

I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun. There would never be anybody else.

Always yours,

Sakura


	42. Group Project

There was still a scowl on Sakura’s face a few minutes after she woke up. Sasuke wondered if such a mood swing was normal for someone who had just given birth but then, he knew his wife; Sakura wouldn’t react that way if there was nothing that irked her.

And so, he approached her. “What’s wrong, Sakura?” A huff made him raise an eyebrow as he watched her cross her arms on her chest. He asked again, “Sakura?”

“You’re so unfair.”

“I’m...unfair?”

“I just said that, right?” Blazing green eyes looked at Sasuke and he began counting all the mistakes he ever did in his life.

He blinked a few times, tilting his head to one side without knowing how to pacify his now raging wife. He sat beside the hospital bed. “I don’t understand, Sakura. Why am I unfair?”

This time, Sakura pouted and Sasuke restrained himself from leaning closer to peck her lips.

“You’re so unfair, Anata. Sarada was a Group Project but look at her! You’re the only one who gets the high grade!”

With parted lips, Sasuke turned to his child and then back at Sakura. “Group...Project…” And then, he chuckled.

Sakura glared at him upon hearing his soft laughter. “I know you have amazing genes and all, but you’re just so unfair, do you know that?”

At this, Sasuke sat beside Sakura on the hospital bed and planted a kiss on her temple. He then whispered in her ear, "We can have another Group Project once Sarada's a bit older anyway."

"S-sasuke-kun!"


	43. Reckless

"This is what you get from being reckless, Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed, bandaging Sasuke's wounded arm a bit tighter than necessary.

Sasuke winced. “I was just doing my job, Sakura. Besides, you’re here to heal me anyway.”

“If this is just one of your ways to get my attention then I’m telling you now, stop it.”

Seeing Sakura’s steely eyes didn’t faze Sasuke, instead, it only made him smirk in amusement. “Fine by me. As long as you admit that you’re concerned about me.”

“What the–!”

“Well, am I wrong, kitten?” Sasuke watched as Sakura’s cheeks reddened. He grinned.

The medic nin cleared her throat. “FYI, Uchiha. Like what you’ve said earlier, I’m just doing my job. No doctor would want their patients to be hurt again and again.”

“But I’m always hurt whenever you reject me.”

“S-sasuke-kun!” Sakura didn’t know if she would cringe or blush at the sight of Sasuke’s pout. She looked away instead, crossing her arms on her chest. “I’m done tending to your wounds. Now, leave.”

“One date.”

“Leave.”

“Half an hour with me.”

“I said leave.”

“Fifteen minutes?”

“Sasuke, leave.”

“Only when you say yes.”

Sakura clenched her jaw, annoyed at how she was suddenly thinking twice when it came to Sasuke’s offer.

Sasuke smiled while watching her contemplate. “So, fifteen minutes?”

“No.”

“Five minutes, then.” Sasuke continued to smile which irked Sakura more.

“What in the world would we be able to do in five minutes?”

“Me asking you a question and you saying yes.”

“You’re already doing that!”

“Nope, you haven’t said yes yet, plus, I would have a different question. Unless you want me to drop that one now as well.”

At this point, Sakura was already more confused than ever. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and said, “Just drop the question and leave my office, Uchiha.”

Happy with the medic nin’s resignation, Sasuke cleared his throat quite dramatically. He then began, “I know you hate it whenever I try so hard to catch your attention. Honestly, I don’t want to make an effort anymore.”

Sakura felt a tinge of pain in her chest upon hearing Sasuke’s words.

He continued, “I don’t want to make an effort anymore because I know that when you’re already mine, your focus would already be solely on me. So, Sakura, I just want to say that I’m done with all the games.” He beamed. “Will you marry me?”

Sakura gasped when Sasuke knelt in front of her. She parted her lips to answer, but no words came out. Her gaze fell on the velvet box that suddenly appeared on Sasuke’s bandaged hand. And at the sight of it, she suddenly began tearing up. “That’s...your mother’s, right?”

Sasuke’s eyes softened. “Aa.”

“And you’re giving it to me?”

“Along with my heart, yes.”

“So you’re really this serious about me, Sasuke-kun?”

“Ever since, yes.”

“And you...you love me?”

“I love you, yes.”

“Then who am I to say no?”

“I don’t know, yes–wait what?!”

Chuckling, Sakura then tugged Sasuke’s wrist for him to stand up. She flung her arms around his neck and played with the string of his Uchiha necklace. She then smiled, “I’m saying yes, dummy.”


	44. Bet

He looked at her lips as she smiled, and weirdly, when Sakura noticed this, she felt the need to run. However, it was too late. His lips collided with hers as his arms caged her against a tree trunk. She moved her head and hit his chest again and again only for him to press his body against hers all the more.

"N-neji!" She called out when she had the chance. "Stop...this!"

Yet, Neji continued kissing her roughly.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

The next thing she knew, Neji was on the ground cupping his cheek while Sasuke stood a few steps in front of her. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheek while she was frozen in place. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she needed to thank her boyfriend later. She saved him once again.

"What the hell are you doing, Hyuuga?!" Sakura watched as Sasuke clenched his fists as if he was planning to hit Neji again.

Neji laughed humorlessly. "I was kissing the girl that I like but you were such a nuisance, as always."

"What?! That's my girlfriend, Hyuuga! My girlfriend!" Sasuke held Neji by his collar this time.

But Neji wasn't fazed. "Your girlfriend? Wasn't she the girl our squad told you to court for a b—"

"Damn you, Hyuuga!" Sasuke threw a punch at him again, unable to stop his rage. "Talk more and I'll—"

"And you'll what? Punch me? Kill me? Uchiha, you wouldn't want that for your reputation, would you? Now, why don't you tell your girlfriend that the only reason you courted the smartest girl in class was because of our squad's bet?"

"You—!" Punches were thrown again and again but all that remained in Sakura's head was the word "bet."

"S-sasuke?" She breathed, only then did Sasuke stop in punching Neji.

With his back towards her, he watched as Neji weakly stood up with a smirk before leaving the two of them. He was panting, with his hands bruised and bleeding, yet he couldn't find the strength to face Sakura.

"Sas...uke..." Sakura barely felt anything now as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. But she still croaked out the question, "Is it...true?"

"Sakura." Sasuke still couldn't face her. He clenched his jaw without knowing how to begin. "Sakura, I'm...I'm sorry. I—"

"Is it true?"

"Sakura, Neji was just so—"

"Sasuke, is it true?!"

Sasuke could hear the brokenness in her voice and he prepared himself to see the mess that she was. Slowly, he turned to her. And it broke his heart to see that she was even more broken than the first time he saw her cry because of the loss of her family. 

He looked away. And then he nodded.

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she tried her best to stop from crying harder, but to no avail. "You...you told me...you love me. You told me...you want the best for me. You told me...you...were all those lies, huh, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, no! I—"

"Stop. Please...stop. I don't want to hear it."

"I love you! Sak, I do. I fell in l—"

"I said stop!"

Sasuke was a strong man but he had never felt this weak. He took a step closer, but she took a step back. He wanted to embrace her, yet she was keeping their distance and shutting her door in the same way she did when she first met him. He couldn't do anything now.

"I loved you. I opened up to you. And then this is what you would do? If...if Neji didn't...didn't do that, will I ever know, Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed as she muffled her cry. 

She felt the pain in her lips due to Neji's rough kiss. She felt the pain in her arms due to his tight grip. But most of all, she felt the pain in her heart due to learning about Sasuke's lie. 

Once again, someone broke her the moment she finally opened up her heart. And once again, she lost someone that she loved so much. She felt like giving up in all aspects now.

Sakura looked down and continued to cry, not knowing what else she should say. Numb as she was, she still felt Sasuke's familiar warmth as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. And even though she was in pain, she melted in his embrace.

"It started with a bet," Sasuke began softly. "But the more that I got to know you, I learned to fall in love with you. The bet is now over but I didn't break up with you because what I feel is now more real than ever. But Sakura, I'm so so sorry. I hurt you. And whatever you want me to do now, I'll do it." He buried his face in his hair as if knowing that it would be the last time he could do so. "As long as you keep in mind that my love for you is real."

"Leave."

Sasuke's heart clenched.

"That's what I want. Leave." Sakura's voice was weak but her resolve was firm. Slowly, she pushed him away without looking at him. And as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, she admitted to herself that even though she loved him, she didn't need him right now for the collateral damage was too much.

With a tear falling from his eye, Sasuke let go of her and began walking away from the love of his life.

That afternoon, two hearts separated because both needed to mend before opening up again.


	45. Broken

He kissed her. Fervently. Fiercely. With his movements calculated in the same way he sharply throws shurikens in the direction he wanted them to go. He kissed her with all of him as if it was the only thing he could do to keep on living.

But then she pushed him on his chest, freeing herself from his embrace and his lips that crashed against hers.

"Sakura...is this not enough to show you how much you mean to me? How else can I make you believe me? Tell me." He panted, trying to reach out to her again. "Tell me, Sakura."

Sakura looked away with tears streaming down her face. "Stop this, Sasuke."

"I don't know how. If this was the same weight you were carrying when you told me you loved me those two times before, I understand it now. Sakura, I'm in love w—"

"I said stop!" She pushed him away again. He could only be thankful she hadn't used some chakra on her hands but even so, it hurt him to see her like this. "You can't just go back after your journey and tell me stuff like this, Sasuke! After everything...after everything that you've made me feel!"

Sasuke looked down on his feet. His guilt soaring in his chest more than ever before.

"I don't care about everything you've done, Sasuke. All the physical things. The leaving. The attacking. I could forgive those, but I could never forget what you made me feel about myself." She cried her heart out in front of him, but this time, it wasn't because she wanted to chase him. It was because she wanted to stay away. "I lost myself, Sasuke. I was so consumed by you. Every bit of me screamed your name for how many years. But I can't allow it to stay that way, I need myself too."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew two words would never be enough to let her know how much he regretted everything. So with clenched fists, he just listened to her cries, heart aching at the sound of her breaking once again because of him.

He wished he could mend her, but it seemed like the only thing Sasuke Uchiha could do best was to break Sakura Haruno. Time and time again. 

He slowly glanced at her face, the sight inflicting a deeper pang in his chest. He didn't know what to respond to everything that she said but there was one thing he wanted to ask. "Sakura, I...just let me love you. If you want me to do that from afar, I would. But just let me love you."

Sakura showed him a pained smile. "Do whatever you want, Sasuke. But I could never reciprocate that love anymore."

Then she was gone. This time, it was Sakura Haruno who broke Sasuke Uchiha. Yet Sasuke had no complaints for he knew he deserved it anyway.


	46. White Rose

"I've...always loved you, Sakura. I know it might be unbelievable, but it's the only truth I know."

Sasuke didn't know that a passing silence could make one's heart constrict. But he continued, "I wish I told you sooner."

Then he left a white rose on the ground.


	47. Wedding

"Hello?"

"Hn. Are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the car now. And you?"

"I'm already on the way to the church."

"Oh! That's quick!"

"Aa. You still have an hour to decide if you'll run away though."

"Shannaro! Never! I'm...I'm excited to see you."

"Me too."


	48. Mine

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun! What are these for?"

"Ah, so you received them already, huh?"

"Yes, the secretary brought these flowers to my clinic. Did I forget anything? Is there a special day I didn't recall?"

"Hn. It's just another day that I can call you mine."


	49. Real

"I like it when we're doing this, you know?"

"We're just washing the dishes."

"Yeah! But it just makes it more real."

"Makes what real?"

"That we're married. I never really thought you'd want to marry me, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, I never said I didn't want to."


	50. Little Things

"What are you looking at?"

"Your hands."

"My hands?"

"Aa."

"Why are you looking at my hands, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know. It fits mine like...like it's made just for me."


	51. Coffee

"Thank you for agreeing to meet about this business proposal, Sakura."

"No worries, Sasuke. You have a nice place."

"Thanks. I made you coffee, by the way. Your..favorite blend."

"Uhm. Actually, I don't drink coffee anymore."

"Oh, since when?"

"Since we broke up."


	52. Run Away

"You're supposed to leave, Sasuke-kun. Your engagement party's about to begin."

"They can wait."

"Why are you still here? Why are you still staring at me as if...as if I'm still yours?"

"...Because I want to know what it tastes like to kiss you for the last time."

"You're not the kind that cheats, Sasuke-kun. Just...go."

"Is it still cheating if I didn't even choose to be with Karin? Is it still cheating if the one I want to kiss for the rest of my life is the one in front of me now? Sakura, tell me."

"S-sasuke-kun."

"If you could tell me the answer to that, I'll head back to my engagement party, Sakura."

"I...I don't know. I still..."

"You still what?"

"...I still love you...S-sasuke-kun, is it bad for me to be selfish just for once?"

"..."

"Run away with me."

"All I needed was for you to ask, Sakura."


	53. Beautiful

"Y-you're beautiful."

"Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?"

"The flowers...they're beautiful."

Sakura chortled. "You're right! I'm glad we passed by here, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply smiled to himself. He didn't lie to her though. After all, Sakura is a flower too.


	54. Forehead

"Are you feeling sick, Sakura-chan? Don't worry, I could take your place as the second watch so you could rest, 'ttebayo!"

"N-no. I..."

"Why are you holding your forehead then?"

"I kissed her there, Dobe."

"Wha—oi! Teme!"


	55. Reunion

"Sometimes I still wonder why we never happened."

"Are we really talking about this in a reunion, Sakura?"

"Why not? We're working adults now, Sasuke-kun. And it's in the past. Haven't you even wondered at least once?"

"..."

"Ha. Of course n—"

"All the time."


	56. Halloween

"OMG, Sasuke-kun! It's almost Halloween! What are you afraid of?"

"...losing you."


	57. Baby Brother

"Papa? How much do you love me?"

"Hn...I love you enough to give you a baby brother."

"A-anata!"


	58. Dream Come True

"You've been staring, Sakura."

"Uhm...y-yeah, sorry."

"What do you need?"

"Eh? I don't need anything! I just...I just realized that this is what it feels like when your dream finally came true."


	59. Earlier than This

"Sasuke-kun? What do you think would've happened if you didn't leave the village when we were genins?"

"Hn. I would've been with you much earlier than this."


	60. Come Back to Me

"You don't seem sad." Sasuke finally asked what's been bugging him since she arrived in his apartment to help him in packing his stuff.

"Why would I be sad, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura answered, folding one of his sweaters. "We're just going to college. You'll be back."

"Won't you miss me?"

Grinning, Sakura turned to him and placed the sweater on top of his opened luggage. "There's no girlfriend who wouldn't miss her boyfriend while he's away. Are you imagining that I would sulk here while you're in Oto?"

Sasuke looked away.

This time, Sakura approached him and flung her arms around his neck. Their gazes met. "I'm not sad cos I trust you."

Sasuke's forehead creased then, making Sakura tiptoe to press a kiss on it.

"I trust that you'll always choose me. That you'll come back to me."


	61. She's Back

"That's...Karin, right? She's back."

"..."

"Does that mean your feelings for her have returned as well?"

"Sakur—"

"No, it's fine, Sasuke. I just need your honesty. Please."

"You're the one I'm courting now, Sakura."

"But she's still the one you love. Am I right?"

"..."

"Sasuke, I've always known you haven't fully let go of her yet. Are you really going to drag me into this? Because I don't want to be involved. Please."

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura."

"Just because you lost her? I'm not a replacement, Sasuke. I'm not."

"I never thought of you that way."

"But you still love her! You still love her yet you made me fall in love with you! Now that she's... she's back, I could see it in your eyes, Sasuke, they're still fixed on her. They were never fixed on mine in the first place."


	62. Blush

"Come out, Forehead! We need to get comments from the guys if these dresses suit us well! Naruto already said mine's fine!"

"O-okay, I just don't think this looks good on m—"

"Tch. Annoying."

"Sasuke-kun! I-ino, see? I'll just change to my pants ag—"

"Pants? Sakura-chan, we're going to a party, you can't wear pa—oi, Teme! Where are you going?!"

"Just let him be, Naruto. Maybe I really look weird and annoying with this purple dress. I'll...I'll just…"

"I'll go get him, 'ttebayo!"

"Stop being dramatic, Forehead. Didn't you see his face?"

"What?"

"Goodness! You already have a large forehead, now you also have bad eyesight?"

"Pig!"

"But really, it's the first time I've ever seen a blushing Sasuke Uchiha!"


	63. Free

I used to wonder how to be free.

To be free from the shackles of pain that bind me.

To be free from the memories that haunt me.

To be free from the what-ifs that taunt me as if it’s my responsibility to figure them out within 1-2-3.

I didn’t know freedom ever since I was left broken by the man who has promised to love me completely. I was left in shattered pieces unable to put myself back together, thus losing myself completely in the end. No, he didn’t hurt me physically at all, but the emotional and mental damages he has caused when he cheated not just once were seemingly equal to gashes that kept on bleeding no matter what I did. 

Even as a doctor myself.

I loved him with all of me. I loved him so much at the expense of forgetting to love myself in the process. And if only I knew it would end up this way I would’ve cursed the day that my eyes met his. But I couldn’t do that now.

Do I hate him? Actually, not at all. No single cell in my body could even try to hate him, and honestly, I used to think that was the problem.

However, I realized that I didn’t even need to hate him,  _ what I needed was to love me _ .

Ha. If only I could tell you how many years had passed without me succeeding on that single task. Right when I thought I was done being too hard on myself, I sulked every time I didn’t reach the hospital on time. Right when I thought I was done being afraid of men, I cowered during emergency meetings whenever my fellow male doctors sought my help. Right when I thought I was done patching myself up, my whole world crumbled when I saw his name among the files of my colleague’s regular patients.

I felt as if I was back to square one. And it was one of the worst feelings when you finally thought you were making progress.

I lost myself again. The excruciating pain of being left alone for someone else resurfaced. Was it my pink hair? My infamous forehead? My not so huge front? Was it the entirety of Sakura Haruno? I just don't know anymore. 

I...I felt like I was a physical manifestation of one great mistake that's why I wasn't worth keeping.

But then, right when I lost all hope of being able to move forward, I suddenly met him.

Dark hair and dark eyes that don't really equate to a dark personality. Timid but firm attitude that makes everything about him mysterious. I didn't expect to meet someone like him, yet it was Sasuke Uchiha who has shown me what finding myself again felt like.

Initially, I tried to avoid him. But there was just something about him that screams...home. And it wasn't even because I already fell in love with him cos I didn't even want to open up my heart again.

It's just that...I found myself when I found him. 

How could I even explain that? How could I even explain that with every eye contact, he makes me feel seen? How could I even explain that with every hn's and aa's, he makes me feel heard? And how could I even explain that with every small smile, he makes me feel valued, cared for, and even...loved?

I used to wonder how to be free.

To be the me that I used to be.

To be someone whose future isn't blurry.

To be the Sakura who loved endlessly without forgetting to also love herself completely.

That day at the hospital, when Sasuke became one of my newest colleagues, I slowly found the freedom I've longed for years.

Finally. 


	64. Parents

“Are you feeling any pain?”

“You get so worried easily, Anata?” Sakura laughed a bit while caressing her stomach. “We’re fine.” She heard footsteps behind her together with a soft “hn” before feeling a pair of arms around her waist. She chuckled again.

“What’s funny, huh?” Sasuke said, nuzzling her hair and then peppering her shoulder with kisses.

“You,” Sakura answered in between giggles because his lips tickled her a bit. “You’ve been a little too sweet these days.”

“Tch. Annoying.”

“I like it though.” She sighed in content as Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder.

They both gazed at the city lights below them through their window wall, basking in each other’s presence while their hands entwined atop Sakura’s belly.

Then Sakura asked, “Do you think she’ll be a businesswoman like you? Or a doctor like me?”

“I honestly prefer that she’d choose the same path as yours over mine.”

“You wouldn’t want her to take over the family business?”

“I’ve already experienced what it feels like, I don’t want her to be pressured to carry such weight on her shoulders. Besides, if she chooses not to be like any of us, we should still support her, right?”

Sakura smiled, pride bubbling in her chest as she listened to her husband. “You’re right, Anata. We shouldn’t push her towards a path that she isn’t wholeheartedly passionate about.”

“Hn.”

“Do you think we’ll be good parents for her?”

Sasuke playfully huffed. “You ask so many questions, Sakura. If I get so worried easily, you overthink easily.”

“Touché.” Sakura’s melodic cackle filled their room.

Until they fell silent, watching the traffic below their building with contentment painted on their faces. A few minutes had passed before Sasuke suddenly lifted Sakura’s hand close to his lips. He kissed her every knuckle, which didn't fail to make her blush as if they were still in their teens.

“You’re going to be a great mother, my Tsuma. I’m sure of that.”

Sakura bit her lip and slowly turned to face him. She laced her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. “I can only be one because of a supportive and loving husband and father like you. You’re going to be a great dad too, Anata. We’ll do our best together, right?”

“Right.” And then Sasuke closed the distance between them to kiss his wife with all the love that he has for her.


	65. Tears

He hates seeing her tears, that's why he chose to not look at her that night that he left the village. 

The way she sniffed and hiccuped was enough to make his hand tremble inside his pockets. The way she begged and begged for him to stay was enough to make his mind reel. And the way she screamed and declared that she loved him with all of her heart was enough to make his own heart clench.

That night, he was glad he wouldn't have to experience it over again. After all, he was leaving. He was leaving her and her tears behind.

He hates seeing her tears, but he saw them again during the war. 

He thought two years of being away from her soothing eyes, tender heart, and moving words were enough to make his heart completely apathetic. But there it was again. 

The sound of her cries made his insides tingle. The truth of her words made his foot shake. The love that she has for him made him want to wreck himself all the more because he knew how she deserved to love someone else.

That day, he hated himself more than he already did. And he did what he should do so that she could hate her too. After all, it was his strongest genjutsu, and he was sure that because of it, she would end up deciding to leave him alone for once.

He hates seeing her tears, but right now, in an almost dilapidated hideout, he witnessed them trickle down her face once again. He then realized that these were a lot different than the ones he has caused before, so he doesn't hate this kind of tears anymore.

For once, they were of joy. As Sakura stared at the bundle in her arms, Sasuke couldn't help but allow his tears to also fall. 

If crying meant surpassing happiness like this to the both of them, then he had no reason to hate seeing her tears like he used to.


	66. Train Station

She wasn't supposed to hop off this station but her exhausted self initiated the deed. Unfortunately, this caused her sleepy eyes to catch a glimpse of the man that she hasn't seen for almost five years, with a woman that was most likely his new lover.

Sakura felt her heart clench as she watched him from afar, with her hands trembling and her feet frozen in place. She shouldn't be feeling this way now but as Sasuke lifted the woman's hand and placed it on his lips, memories of what was once they filled her mind as if a bucket of cold water was poured onto her.

She tried to look away but couldn't, for a part of her still wanted to make sure that he was fine. Happy. Content.

Without her.

When Sasuke and the woman finally boarded the next train, that's when the prisoners in Sakura's eyes escaped. She stood close to a vending machine, trying her best to muffle her cries for the people to not notice.

But she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sakura cried and cried even though some people passed by her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand again and again as if to stop them from falling, but to no avail.

The next thing she knew, it was already midnight and she has been standing at the station for more than an hour. She couldn't believe what had happened. She hated herself for allowing a little over five seconds to break down her resolve that she has oh so carefully built in the past five years.

She continued to hiccup and sniff while she made her way to the exit, realizing the fact that even up to now, she was as broken as the day she left Sasuke.


End file.
